A First for Everything
by Ash M. Knight
Summary: Emma dares Regina to go to a bar with her. Cuteness ensues. SwanQueen one-shot.


"That's absurd," she said. "Why would I ever want to partake in such a barbaric ritual?"

"Because it's obvious you've never been, and you can't possibly know if you like something unless you've tried it."

The two had gotten much closer since their encounter with the woman's sister, Zelena. In fact, they were nearly civil. However, on this particular topic, they could not agree. But Emma knew the woman well, and she was certain of her words.

"That's... I..."

"What? You're scared?" Emma teased, grinning from ear to ear.

"Certainly not! It's simply beneath me."

But Emma knew better.

"I dare you to go with me."

"Absolutely not!"

"Besides, you could use a pretty lady in your life."

"Whatever makes you think I need _woman?_" the mayor snapped, clearly irritated.

"Well you certainly don't need a man," Emma laughed.

The other woman simply scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You, Miss Swan, are ridiculous. Just because _you _live a life of debauchery doesn't mean _I _will."

"You're suggesting that having a relationship with another woman is debauchery?"

Emma's tone was suddenly serious, and she was nearly glaring at the woman.

"Well... No... I just meant... With the bars and whatnot... I simply..."

"I know exactly what you meant, Regina," Emma said coldly, grabbing her jacket off the back of the living room chair. "I'll see you around."

"Wait! Miss Swan!" Regina cried, anxiously grabbing the woman's hand.

"Yes?"

She was clearly not amused.

"You _dare _me?"

Emma paused.

"Yes. I dare you."

"Then I accept."

"Tonight at nine, then, after you put Henry to bed."

* * *

Regina spent nearly an hour in front of the mirror, changing outfits and the shade of her eyeshadow. Her shade of lipstick - a deep, voluptuous red - remained the same. By the time Emma knocked at the front door, just after she'd put Henry to bed, she was just barely ready.

When she flung open the door, she was surprised to find the sheriff in a dress - a red one that hugged her figure and accentuated her subtle curves - especially those of her breasts.

"Miss Swan," Regina began, but found herself unable to say anything else.

Emma had much the same reaction to the sleek, form-fitting black dress that Regina was sporting. She'd hardly expected such an outfit, but wasn't surprised to find how flattering it was on her.

"You look incredible," the blonde breathed, feeling her stomach drop.

"Why, thank you, Miss Swan. You also look..."

"Yes?"

"Stunning, really."

"Yeah, right," Emma laughed. "This dress is ridiculous on me, but it was really the only appropriate thing I had. Anything else would have been a bit... sloppy..."

"You don't look sloppy," the mayor said. "You're just a little... rough around the edges."

At this, Emma blushed with embarrassment, believing that the mayor was simply being nice - which was rare - and that she didn't really believe her own words.

"Anyway, we should get going. Do you want me to drive?"

"That would be nice; thank you."

"Alright. Let's go."

Though the mayor was reluctant to get into the tacky yellow bug, she forced herself to do it anyway. When they reached the establishment - a bar on the outskirts of town - and each climbed out of the car, Regina found herself feeling both nervous and unsure of herself.

"Are you sure I look alright?" she asked Emma, biting her lip.

"You look beautiful. They won't be able to resist you. Just... try not to be so... um... cynical."

"What?"

"Well, you know... You're kind of... You can be a bit..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Nevermind. Just try to relax, alright? Don't be so upright."

"I'm not looking for a date, Miss Swan. I'm simply here to prove you wrong."

"Well, I certainly was wrong, considering I managed to get you here. Now all you have to do is go inside."

Regina swallowed hard and glanced toward the front door.

"It's alright," Emma assured her, touching her shoulder. "It's gonna be fine."

Inside, the first thing Emma did was order each of them a drink.

"I don't do rum," Regina said quickly, shaking her head.

"It's not rum. It's a martini. Now shut up and drink it. You need to loosen up."

"I'm not interested in alcohol, Miss Swan."

"Just drink the damn thing, would you? You need it."

After a few more drinks - each of which she enthusiastically protested - Regina was slurring her words, and Emma was feeling the buzz of the alcohol as well.

"This is ridiculous," she mumbled. "Why don't you just take me home?"

"Don't you see anyone you like?"

"I'm not here for a date!"

"Oh, come on. There's gotta be someone. There's lots of pretty women in here."

"Don't be silly. I told you, I'm not attracted to women."

"Actually, you didn't say that," Emma corrected her slowly, "and besides, we both know that's not true..."

"I'm..." Regina started, but trailed off quickly. "Gosh... I'm... I think I'm tipsy, Miss Swan."

"Good," the blonde said with a grin. "Now let's find you someone to dance with."

"Absolutely not!"

"I _dare _you."

"Miss Swan!"

"Oh, come on. Pull the stick out of your ass, would you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, 'Pull the stick out of your ass.'"

"You certainly do have a foul mouth."

"And you have a sexy one."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Come on."

Emma grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor, looking around for the most attractive woman she could find. When her eyes found the woman, a smile spread across her lips as she pushed Regina towards the other beautiful brunette.

"Go on," Emma said eagerly, only loudly enough for Regina to hear. "Sweep her off her feet."

Before the mayor could protest, she was stumbling into the arms of the other woman, whose drink splashed over the side of her glass.

"Oh, gosh," Regina said to the woman. "I'm t-terribly sorry."

"You-" the woman started, setting her drink down on the nearest table, but when her eyes met Regina's, she said, "That's perfectly alright. You're gorgeous enough that I'll forgive the offense."

Regina blushed and looked into the woman's eyes until she took one of the mayor's hands and put it on her hip.

"You're the mayor, aren't you?" the woman asked with a smile. "Regina Mills?"

"Yes, I am," Regina responded shyly.

"That's good," the woman responded. "I like women in power."

Again, Regina blushed as the woman moved her body closer, sliding her hands down the mayor's sides.

"Don't be shy," the woman said. "I don't bite hard."

Though the beautiful woman was grinning a voluptuous smile, Regina's nerves still had the better of her, and she stayed silent as she let the other lead while they danced. When the woman's hips began to grind against her, she felt her stomach drop. This continued until the woman's friends appeared beside her, telling her it was time to leave.

With a seductive smile, the woman pulled a pen from her purse, which was on the table nearby, and took the mayor's hand, writing 10 digits on it before saying, "Call me," and disappearing into the crowd to make her way to the front door of the establishment.

When Emma saw that the woman had finally gone, she pushed through the throng of people until she reached the mayor.

"Nice work!" Emma said brightly. "I saw her give you her number!"

"I... I suppose..." Regina said, blushing, her words still slurring slightly.

"Let me buy you another drink to celebrate."

"Oh, no. I couldn't possibly. I think I'm-"

"I'll be right back."

So Emma made her way towards the bar and returned with another martini, excitedly pushing it into Regina's hand. Reluctantly, the woman drank the potent liquid until the glass was empty and her face was beginning to grow warm and red.

"You're a little drunk," Emma giggled, pointing at her.

"No, I'm... Okay, maybe... Maybe I am..." the mayor began to protest, reaching out and supporting herself on a table.

"That's alright," the blonde laughed, putting a hand subconsciously on the woman's waist. "I've got you. We'll get you home safe... after a few more drinks."

"No, thank you, Miss Swan. I think I've had _quite _enough for one night."

"You don't drink much, do you?"

"No. Hardly ever."

"And I suppose you stay away from hard liquor?"

"Indeed."

"I'm glad I've found the exception to the rule then. You're silly when you're drunk. But hey, you were really good with that lovely lady back there. You should call her. You did look a bit awkward dancing, though. You must have been nervous."

"She's..."

"What?"

"She's not my type."

"Oh?" Emma asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"No."

"What is your type?"

"I like... b-blondes..." Regina said sloppily, "with light, bright eyes, and..."

Emma's face drained of color.

"And?"

"Smartass attitudes."

The blonde paused, then finally asked, "Do you want to dance?"

At first, Regina hesitated and looked around the room, but when she looked at Emma, she found herself unable to look away. Instead of answering, she moved her body closer, awkwardness governing her movements.

When Emma put her hands on the woman's hips and realized how tense the woman was, she whispered, "Relax," in her ear and gently pulled her closer. "Just move your hips with mine."

At first, Regina seemed unable to take the other woman's advice, but when Emma pulled her closer until their hips were tightly pressed together and began to grind against her, she finally relaxed enough to move her own hips.

"There you go," Emma softly with a smile.

Blushing from the anxiety, Regina continued to move her own hips against Emma's. As the blonde's movements grew more forceful, sweat formed on her forehead as Emma pressed their bodies together and moved to the music.

When the sheriff saw that the woman's cheeks were red, she smiled and seductively whispered, "Is this turning you on?"

The woman nodded her head weakly, unable to speak, as her throat seemed forced closed, even though her breathing was heavy.

"Yeah?"

Finally, Regina answered, "Yes."

"Good."

They danced through a few more songs, both breaking a sweat, until Emma finally stopped her movements. When she removed her hands from Regina's hips, she slipped one into Regina's and pulled her over to the bar.

"No more," Regina slurred, shaking her head as she stared down at their entwined fingers.

"You need to drink some water," Emma told her, waving the bartender down and ordering them each a glass.

"Thank you," the woman said, taking the glass of water gratefully and drinking nearly half of it immediately.

"You okay?" the blonde asked the brunette once she was finished drinking and had set the glass back down on the counter. Regina nodded weakly, then looked into Emma's eyes, prompting her to ask, "Did you like that?"

Again, Regina nodded.

"Maybe we should... um..." Emma started.

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"Maybe we should do this again sometime."

"I'm not interested in being set up. Besides, I ought to call that young woman."

Emma looked away.

"Actually, I meant..."

"Yes?"

"I meant you and me."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

This brought a smile to Emma's lips and gave her the bravery to lean in and do something she never could have imagined. She kissed Regina Mills.


End file.
